


Faded Spice

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen was waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



Bobby woke up to the smell of warm apple pie. He cracked one eye open from where he was napping on the couch to see Karen taking a pie out of the oven. Careful not to draw her attention, he quietly watched her work in the kitchen. It was one of his favorite pastimes. She looked so serene. A quiet smile was on her face while she chopped vegetables for dinner. The light from the window gave her a soft glow. Karen looked so beautiful there in her own world; he dared not disturb her and he soaked up the sight while he could. Bobby smiled.

The next thing he knew, Dean was shaking him awake. They had stopped for gas and Sam had gone inside the convenience store. “Hey Bobby, you ok? You’re humming and mumbling back there.”

Bobby couldn’t help rolling his eyes. “It was just a good dream, you idjit. Now, let me get back to it.”

Just then, Sam opened up the passenger door and distracted Dean from further inquiries, at least ones directed at Bobby.

“Did you get my pie?” Dean more demanded than asked.

Sam rolled his eyes and tossed the small prepackaged pie at his brother.

While the two boys started to bicker, leaving him alone again, Bobby pulled his tattered baseball cap down over his face and settled in to the backseat of the Impala once more. Karen was waiting for him.


End file.
